Steal me and I steal your heart
by Dreamy-Pikat
Summary: Celui qui accepte avec le sourire d'être volé vole lui-même quelque chose à son voleur. * En un éclair l'inconscient avait renversé la coupole d'un revers de main et plongé l'autre dans l'écrin. Un instant plus tard il brandissait son trophée...Et les cloches sonnaient. -Je te revaudrais ça... * UA, IXème Siècle, Londres.


Il ne marchait pas, il glissait sur le sol de marbre qui luisait dans la pénombre. Ses pas n'émettait qu'un infime bruissement, impossible a entendre si on ne se tenait pas a cinq centimètres de ses pieds. Pour certains cette manière de se mouvoir avait quelque chose de fascinant et d'inquiétant à la fois, pour d'autres cela relevait du surnaturel. Mais pour lui c'était une habileté qui lui simplifiait la vie. Cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, c'était une qualité essentielle dans sa profession.

Il y avait belle lurette qu'il avait franchit les pathétiques sécurités mises en place pour surveiller cette aile du château. Éloignée de la salle de bal ou la fête battait son plein, elle avait sûrement été désertées par quelques gardes attirés par les lumières et les fastes de la soirée. Ne restait plus qu'une poignée d'hommes bien trop sûrs d'eux et de leur yeux pour remarquer l'ombre qui s'était suspendue aux tentures ornant les murs, quelques mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Avec un sourire de chat prêt à déguster un juteux canari, il s'approcha du globe de cristal qui trônait au milieu de la pièce circulaire surmontée d'une coupole de verre. Soutenue par de grands arcs de fer forgé qui se rejoignaient au sommet du dôme et formaient une délicate rosace, elle laissait entrer la pâle lumière de la lune. Les murs finement sculptés jusqu'aux vitres étaient une bénédiction. Une fois l'objet convoité récupéré, il n'aurait qu'à escalader les parois de la salle et briser le verre avant de sauter dans les immenses jardins du domaine et de rejoindre un sentier de forêt ou une calèche l'attendait. Personne n'aurait le temps de l'attraper, quand bien même les gardes accoureraient dès que le bruit des fenêtres fracassées leur parviendrait. Il aurait vite fait de s'évanouir dans la nuit avec son butin.

Il était là, reposant sagement sur le couffin de velours rouge que la maîtresse de maison avait soigneusement choisie. Elle avait bon goût, le collier de diamants et d'opales contrastait magnifiquement avec le tissu pourpre, l'ensemble était un véritable hymne a la richesse et a la luxure. Un appât de choix pour des gens comme lui. Comment aurait-il put résister a ce bijou, cette pièce unique que tant de gens lui vantait, le narguant sans le savoir. Il était grand temps qu'il lui fasse une place dans sa collection, qu'il lui offre un endroit ou il serait apprécié a sa juste valeur. Pas question de le revendre cette fois-ci. Non cette pièce était un morceau de choix, bien trop noble pour être passé de mains en mains. En réalité il comptait l'offrir. A quelqu'un de très cher à ses yeux et qui méritait un cadeau aussi spécial et magnifique que lui pour le jour mémorable de ses dix-huit ans. Quelqu'un qui saurait pleinement savourer ce présent et qui lui montrerais sûrement...Sa reconnaissance.

Sa main qui glissait vers la cloche de cristal se suspendit dans les airs alors qu'il remarquait l'infime lueur qui venait de briller à l'intérieur du globe. Il approcha prudemment son visage et découvrit alors le piège qui avait sûrement été ajouté le jour même. En prévision de cette soirée ou beaucoup d'invités seraient là non pas pour les hôtes mais pour leur nouvelle acquisition sans nul doute. Des gens comme lui. Il se retint de grincer des dents, tout son risquant d'attirer l'attention sur sa présence mais intérieurement il ne se privait pas de fulminer.

Une kyrielle de fils presque invisibles a l'œil nu s'enchevêtraient en une complexe toile d'araignée qui protégeait le collier. Il ne savait quel mécanisme s'enclencherait une fois les fils touchés mais il était certain qu'il y en avait un et qu'il ne manquerait pas de rameuter la totalité des gardes dans le coin. Voilà pourquoi certains s'étaient permis de s'éloigner.

Il s'en voulait, une fois encore il s'était montré trop sûr de lui, trop arrogant et il était à présent coincé. Il pouvait toujours rebrousser chemin mais il était bien trop fier pour s'avouer vaincu aussi tôt. Mentalement il calcula le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour prendre la poudre d'escampette une fois le piège enclenché mais il secoua la tête en comprenant bien vite que même si il arrivait à passer les vitres, des hommes seraient rapidement mis a ses trousses et auraient peut-être le temps de l'intercepter dans les jardins. Le risque était bien trop grand par rapport à ses chances de s'en sortir.

-Ennuyeux n'est-ce pas ?

Il se somma de ne pas sursauter alors que le souffle chaud lui effleurait l'oreille. Son pouls se calma lorsqu'il reconnut la voix et il fit volte-face, braquant son habituel regard ennuyé sur celui qui osait l'interrompre lors d'une situation aussi délicate L'agaçant intrus lui souriait malicieusement et commença à lui tourner autour tel un félin, ronronnant presque lorsque ses hanches frôlèrent les siennes. Il le contourna tranquillement avant de se pencher sur le globe et son contenu. Son air absorbé trahissait l'objet évident de sa présence ici et il grimaça. Il venait dans le même but que lui et il comptait bien rafler le bijou devant ses yeux.

-J'étais là le premier Kiehl, siffla-t-il aussi bas qu'il le pouvait, Ne t'avises pas d'y toucher.

L'indésirable lui décocha un regard taquin avant de se rapprocher de nouveau, penchant sa tête sur le côté afin d'adopter un air aussi innocent que possible.

-Pas la peine d'être aussi rude Sebastian. Je ne suis ici que par pure inquiétude a ton égard.

Il s'avança vers lui et glissa ses doigts de son torse jusqu'à la base de sa nuque, provoquant un agréable frisson bien vite réprimé. Mais pas assez vite pour que l'intrus ne le remarque pas. Avec un sourire mutin il colla ses hanches aux siennes, amorçant un lent mouvement de bassin qui ne manqua pas de le faire réagir. Il repoussa aussitôt le séducteur bien que dans un autre contexte il aurait tout de suite accepté l'invitation. Il soupçonnait tous les trésors dont il pourrait littéralement jouir une fois ces jambes écartées mais il avait des priorités a ne pas négliger en ce moment précis. Comme récupérer le collier sans finir au bagne.

-Ce n'est pas ton genre de refuser des avances dans un lieu public, fit le répudié d'un air songeur, Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien je dirais que tu es...Inquiet.

-Fermes-là.

-Oh j'ai touché juste ? La panique te rend impuissant Sebastian ?

Il ne daigna pas relever la moquerie sachant parfaitement que cela ne ferait qu'accentuer la jubilation de son vis a vis.

-Et toi qui as l'air si sûr de toi, tu crois peut-être pouvoir subtiliser cette petite merveille sans te faire pincer ? , répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Oh non ! Certainement pas tout seul ! Mais peut-être qu'avec un acolyte pour les distraire...

Il n'avait pas vu venir ce qui allait suivre. Et il s'en mordit les doigts. Il aurait pourtant du l'appréhender, l'autre était réputé pour ses réactions pour le moins...Surprenantes. Et inconscientes de son propre avis.

En un éclair l'inconscient avait renversé la coupole d'un revers de main et plongé l'autre dans l'écrin. Un instant plus tard il brandissait son trophée...Et les cloches sonnaient.

-Je te revaudrais ça...

L'enfoiré en face de lui s'approcha d'un bond agile et déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait put lui faire payer cette trahison. Il apprécia cependant l'attention, sachant parfaitement qu'il risquait de ne pas pouvoir y goûter de sitôt...Mais ils devaient tout de même se séparer pour s'assurer que ce plan improvisé ait une petite chance de ne pas se transformer en échec cuisant.

-Avec les intérêts, acheva le traître en s'élançant vers le mur.

-Enflure..., souffla Sebastian malgré son immense sourire qui hurlait le contraire.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! , rétorqua-t-il depuis le dôme.

Malgré la douloureuse situation dans laquelle il venait de se s'empêtrer Sebastian se permit un petit sourire devant l'ironie du sort. Après tout, Chandler ne venait-il pas de voler son propre cadeau d'anniversaire ?


End file.
